


Il prediletto del Re senza nome

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anime oscure [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Missing Scene, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Solaire ha sempre venerato il sole, ma c'è un motivo se assomiglia così tanto al figlio della divinità che lo rappresenta.Partecipa alla «Challenge di una Notte di Mezza Estate».





	Il prediletto del Re senza nome

Il prediletto del Re senza nome

 

Solaire era intento a scagliare delle lance del fulmine migliorate, le vedeva cadere sotto i suoi occhi attenti. Il suo viso roseo era incorniciato da un sorriso, mentre la luce del sole, che si rifletteva nell’immensa spada delle tempeste conficcata nel terreno, lo illuminava, facendolo risplendere.

“Solaire, vieni qui” si sentì richiamare. Il ragazzino si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il medaglione d’oro che portava al collo.

“Subito, maestro” rispose, correndo, per raggiungere una figura titanica seduta su una imponente roccia.

Quest’uomo aveva dei lunghi capelli argentei, una corona dalle punte aguzze che gli nascondeva in parte il viso con la sua ombra ed un’armatura coperta di grandi scaglie di drago, macchiate di sangue.

Fiori d’artemisia erano sbocciati violetti sul terreno, puntellando l’erba verde che copriva le grandi rocce che formavano la strada. Sopra di loro s’intravedevano le guglie della parte più alta della città degli dei, nascoste in buona parte dalle nuvole. Si udivano, sibilanti, ogni tanto, le mastodontiche frecce che scagliavano i cavalieri d’argento degli dei.

“Cosa volevate da me, maestro Sen?” chiese Solaire, sporgendosi in avanti.

Il maestro alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le piume grigio topo che decoravano, come una morbida cascata, la sua corona, confondendosi tra i suoi capelli lucenti.

“Oggi si festeggia il ‘sole fermo’ che sta in cielo. Il giorno in cui l’anima del grande padre, ci permise di avere una luce costante ed eterna sopra di noi, a ricordarci il suo affetto” spiegò.

Solaire alzò il capo e guardò il sole, sgranando gli occhi.

“Oggi si festeggia il nostro amato sole? Io lo lodo tutti i giorni, ma sono lieto ci sia un giorno solo per la sua magnificenza” esalò col fiato mozzato.

L’uomo gli posò una mano, coperta dal pesante guanto della sua armatura, sulla spalla sottile.

“Non è solo un giorno, il trionfo del sole dura quattro giorni. Alcuni lo chiamano ‘solstizio d’estate’” gli spiegò.

Solaire guardò il viso della divinità primogenita e socchiuse la bocca ad o, con espressione sorpresa.

“La grande fiamma ci ha permesso anche questo, ma consuma ogni giorno il grande Gwyn, mio padre. Pezzo dopo pezzo” esalò con voce stanca Sen, allontanando la mano dalla sua spalla.

< I peccati si fanno sempre più forti, mentre la prima fiamma va verso lo spegnimento > pensò.

Solaire guardò la grande statua che rappresentava il suo maestro, accanto a quella di suo padre e di sua sorella, in piedi ed armata.

< Non gli rende giustizia > pensò.

“Non temere, maestro, per quando le forze lo abbandoneranno, io sarò diventato potente. Soccorrerò chiunque avrà bisogno del mio aiuto, in nome del sole farò delle jolly cooperation” giurò. Unì le gambe e alzò le braccia, allargandole, con le dita ritte, e alzò il capo, con sguardo gioioso e fiero.

“A guardar te, alle volte dimentico quanto il nostro mondo sia triste. Quando nacque la vita, inizia la morte, poggiamo le nostre esistenze sul sangue di drago, quando le rocce cominciarono a respirare e a mutare, decadendo.

Non c’è spazio per la purezza” sussurrò King Sen.

Solaire serrò i pugni con foga, conficcando le unghie nei palmi.

“Permettete vi sia spazio per la speranza almeno nei giorni dedicati al sole. Poi tornerete alla cupezza, maestro” lo pregò.

La divinità fece un sorriso tirato.

“Mi hai convinto, giovane Solaire. Torna pure ad allenarti” esalò, guardando il ragazzino allontanarsi con passo veloce.

< Tu meriti di essere una divinità molto più di me e della mia famiglia. Noi siamo solo assetati di vendetta, timorosi di perdere potenza e immortalità.

Tu, invece, vuoi solo il bene degli uomini, e persino di noi ex-giganti.

Spero che un giorno possa essere tu venerato, mio piccolo sole > pensò. Si nascose il viso dietro la mano, sospirando. < Probabilmente tu saresti riuscito a trovare un accordo coi draghi… Forse… Forse è tempo che io cambi, che diventi più simile a te, mio diletto allievo. Ci dev’essere una strada diversa rispetto alla guerra, per cambiare in meglio questo mondo > rifletté.

 


End file.
